Boats are used to tow water sports performers, such as water skiers, wakeboarders, and the like, using a tow-line. The performer holds onto one end of the tow-line, and the other end is attached to the boat. For wakeboarding, the tow-line is typically attached to the top of a tower, which provides a higher tow-line-attachment point than a pylon provides. Boats, however, have different beam widths, which requires a unique tower design for each boat, or at least, unique components for each tower.
Bimini tops are useful to provide protection to the passengers of the boat from the elements, such as the sun and rain. When used on boats with a tower, the bimini top may be attached to the tower, but these bimini tops often have an add-on look-and-feel, detracting from the overall appearance of the boat and the tower.